Explosive encounters
by StormDracona
Summary: (My first big KR story, it acctually has a plot!Uh I think it does:)- Michael right after a mission, is asigned to a case of stolen test explosives.
1. It is told, as the story unfolds

I do not own KR or any other part. Only the plot, so there. No suing.  
  
Explosive Encounters. First big KR fic by StormDracona  
  
------------------------------  
  
In the early light of dawn a black shadow sped down the highway heedless of traffic laws, as it heads towards Nevada. This is a car like no other and is currently on a mission. A ring was heard in the cabin. Kitt thought about not answering because of Michael recovering from a prior asignment, but decided against it.  
  
"Michael Devon's calling" Kitt spoke softly, his exhausted driver opened an eye to look at his voice box.  
  
"Eh? Patch him through pal" Michael yawned closing his eye and stretching his tall frame in the confines of Kitt's warm cabin.  
  
"Michael!" Devon's worried face appeared on the monitor; Michael looked over at him tiredly.  
  
"Yo Devon!" Michael yawned his greeting, settling himself back into Kitt's plush seat.  
  
"Yes good morning to you to" Devon teased wryly. Then Devon continued.  
  
"Michael I have another assignment for you"  
  
"Lay it on me Devon" Michael sighed he'd been hoping for a break. He was exhausted.  
  
"I have gotten a call that some prototype explosives were stolen from Newton Army base. They have a clue as to who took it, but they can't find him. His name is Jason Durant. After the explosives were stolen he disappeared."  
  
"Kind of suspicious huh? Okay send the coordinates." Michael mused. Devon nodded.  
  
"Michael you are to meet the General Smithson at the base and see if you can find anything"  
  
"Will do and Devon?" Michaels tone turned eerily serious.  
  
"Yes?" Devon answered raising his eyebrow.  
  
"If I get blown up, my recovery time is NOT my vacation time!" Michael groused remembering how the tricky mentor had used the line to jip him out of a much needed vacation.  
  
"Of course, be careful" Devon smiled in amusement as he tried not to laugh; the connection was cut with a chirp.  
  
"Really Michael, 'If I get blown up'? What type of wording is that! If you, as you put it 'jinxed it' I will not be very pleased or amused." Kitt scolded not liking the way Michael had pointed out possible injury.  
  
"Protective no?" Michael teased laughing. He looked out the windshield at the blurred road. The chilly dawn kept at bay by Kitt's heaters. The sky was lit up in an amazing show of color, Michael felt like they were driving into the sun, and then shook himself off.  
  
"Don't worry pal, I don't intend to get blown up if I can help it" Michael assured his partner not liking the thought to much either.  
  
"You better not" Kitt muttered disdainfully as he slowed down the car so Michael could drive.  
  
"Had I been human, my health would be nonexistent worrying about you" He added sighing. Michael nodded taking control.  
  
"I know pal, I know and I thank you for tolerating me" Michael pointed out warmly smiling tiredly at Kitt's dash.  
  
"Especially your choice in music!" Kitt ribbed. Michael gave a startled laugh. The partners continued teasing each other as they shot on their new course, to Newton Army base.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A tall thin figure sat at a desk in the shadows. On the computer there was what looked like a list on the screen, the glow making sharp angles to his revealed pale face, his blue eyes chips of pure ice and stark against his black hair.  
  
"Did you get them?" He growled suddenly to a short, stout man behind him  
  
"Yes sir. All that was on the list. Their loaded up and ready to be shipped" Came the other mans quick panicked response  
  
"Good." The icy gaze of the obvious leader tapped a few keys on the computer. The list was sent to another file.  
  
"Now we only need the others..." he muttered to himself.  
  
"Sir?" The other man shifted nervously.  
  
"What Durant?" He hissed softly in response to the other man. Rotating his computer chair to face the terrified man.  
  
"I...Heard the Base general had called someone to look into the theft. A detective or something..." Durant shivered as the cold eyes studied him emotionlessly.  
  
"Hmmm, alright you're dismissed" He growled as he watched the man practically run out of the room.  
  
------------------------------ Newton Army Base ------------------------------  
  
"I.D.?" The guard asked sharply, as he looked Michael and Kitt over. Obviously well trained Michael mused and young probably no older than 25. Michael handed the guard his driver's license. The guard did a cross check in the computer in the guard house and walked back out.  
  
"Michael Knight, alright before I let you in though. Do you have any weapons, of any sort on your person or in your vehicle?" The guard asked respectively.  
  
"None whatsoever. Do you need to search?" Michael asked politely. The guard looked surprised then grinned shaking his head.  
  
"No, just since the break in we have to check" The guard seemed sad suddenly.  
  
"Something wrong?" Michael asked seeing the sudden change in mood.  
  
"My younger brother was one of the cadets killed in the break in is all sir. Have a nice day" He answered depressed as he opened the gate for them.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Have a nice day yourself" Michael checked the guards I.D.  
  
"Samuel" He offered as he drove through the gate. The guard just nodded.  
  
"How sad..." Kitt sighed as he saw the guard hang his head and lean on the guard house's doorframe.  
  
"Yeah...Alright pal, where is this general I have to meet?" Michael asked Kitt looking around. The barracks and hangers were to the right of the compound so he figured that was where the general would probably be since Michael only saw a few buildings on the left and the rest was training fields.  
  
"He's to our left at the training fields, obviously supervising the lesson" Kitt offered Michael nodded, heading the car over towards the training fields. When he was close enough he saw, in full uniform the general. Parking Kitt in the small parking lot next to the field among some jeeps, he stepped out into the crisp air. Michael shivered, then walked up to the general calmly.  
  
"General Smithson?" The general turned and looked at him, his brown eyes suspicious. Michael continued.  
  
"I'm Michael Knight from the Foundation? I was told you called for assistance in a search?" The Generals eyes lit up with energy as he strode forward and shook Michael's hand. His swept back brown hair graying at the temples showed he was age, but he was a force to be reckoned with Michael noted, when he felt the strength in his hand.  
  
"Ah! Mr. Knight! Thank you for coming. Welcome to Newton base. I knew when I called FLAG it was a good choice. How are you?" He greeted warmly, smiling. Michael was startled slightly but smiled back.  
  
"Fine, so can you tell me where this break in was? And is there anything I should know, like who knew they were here or even why the explosives were here?" The general nodded and turned serious as he motioned for Michael to follow him as he walked toward one of the buildings near the field.  
  
"Yes, this storage hanger was holding prototype explosives to be sent to North Carolina but a break in the day before yesterday took all but a few. Several of the platoon leaders and I looked at the security video from a hidden camera but it was all blurry we couldn't make out the face except for Durant and the license plate's impossible. It's a very old camera." Smithson sighed. "Never really replaced it, never thought we'd use that hanger."  
  
"If you can get me a copy of the video I have a way of clearing things up. Obviously the one who did the break in wasn't thoughtful enough."  
  
"Yes, I'll do that...12 of my cadets were killed that night. Michael, they didn't want those explosives to kill innocents. But they didn't have a chance against fully armed and loaded thieves." He sighed and shook his head sadly.  
  
"Those kind of soldiers are hard to come by." He added in a whisper. Michael nodded.  
  
"I intend to make sure they didn't die in vain" Michael answered as they went across the road to go behind the building, when an exercising platoon started jogging by. Michael grinned.  
  
"Jodie!" Michael called. The platoon leader laughed. He ribbed the caller.  
  
"Why should I go home? That jackal Jodie's took my girl so nothings left." The caller sang.  
  
"Jodie!1, 2 Jodie! 3, 4!" The platoon kept singing 'Jodie' as the general grinned at him.  
  
"Not many know what the song Jodie means" Michael laughed and gave him a wink. They rounded the corner of the hanger and Michael stared at the destroyed wall.  
  
"Explosive, we think a C4 or something akin." Smithson stated as Michael looked at the damage. Michael gave a low whistle. Stepping in the hole big enough for a truck, he looked around. Whatever evidence was either destroyed or hidden because all he could see was rubble.  
  
"I don't really see anything. Do-"Michael stopped himself when something caught his eye. Smithson walked in the whole after Michael hearing Michael stop himself.  
  
"What?" He asked watching Michael walk among the rubble to a glint of light off of metal. Michael picked it up examining it.  
  
"A key, has a name...Burtons?" He wondered.  
  
"Maybe you'll find more on the video." Smithson offered looking at the key in Michael's hand.  
  
"Alright, let's see this tape." 


	2. Boom! uh Michael look out:

Again, I own nothing but the plot. SO please understand! /smiles/  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Nicolas? This detective found some clues, Durant was sloppy. There was a camera" A shadowed figure growled disgusted.  
  
"He did his purpose. Kill him; he messed up to badly to be kept for further use." The icy gazed man turned out to be Nicolas.  
  
"Yes sir" Teased his colleague in amusement.  
  
"Leave him where someone can find him" Nicolas added smiling darkly. His colleague laughed as he left to his set out task.  
  
"This is all we have" A blurry video of a truck that was obviously filthy, making reading the plates harder. But Durant's face was clear as day.  
  
"I'll see what my equipment can do" Michael felt a sharp shock from the comlink as Kitt protested the name. He walked out with a quick farewell with his copy of the security footage. Michael smiled as he looked over at his partner, sitting in his parking space, shining like black obsidian in contrast to the dusty, green jeeps. Michael stepped into Kitts cabin starting to feel the heat of Nevada weighing down on him as Kitt blasted the AC. Kitt was silent, obviously still steaming from being called equipment, Michael sighed.  
  
"Pal, you know that's the only thing I could think of saying they can't know about you if we can help it" He offered gently as a form of apology.  
  
"I know but, it feels so demeaning!" Kitt exclaimed, he never would admit it but it stung his pride greatly. Michael nodded setting the tape and key on Kitts passenger seat.  
  
"I know pal, I know lets see what you can clear up huh? And check for the name 'Burtons' that's the name on the key." Michael requested, slipping the car into gear.  
  
"Burton's 120 matches I'll try to narrow it down and Michael that tape is going to take at least 10 hours to clear from what I saw on the generals TV! To clear it up, see through all that dirt...Ugh how could anyone let their car or truck get THAT filthy?!"  
  
"Consider yourself pampered Kitt." Michael teased giving a pointed look at the dash.  
  
"Very funny, I'll see what I can do when we go over it in the semi." Kitt sighed.  
  
"Thanks pal" Michael smiled.  
  
"How are we supposed to see through THAT?!" Bonnie exclaimed under her breath staring at the footage on the monitor. She and Kitt have been working on it already for four hours with barely any change.  
  
"We have to keep trying." Michael sighed rubbing his temples. Bonnie sighed nodding. Devon walked in, his face grim.  
  
"Police found Durant dead 4 miles from Newton base; he was shot in the back of the head. According to what they could tell he was dead only 6 hours."  
  
"They killed him while I was at the base..." Michael looked at the clock. 8:58 p.m.  
  
"Michael, get some rest you're still tired from your last assignment" Devon ordered. Looking at Michael apologetically at the fact of no rest. The fact he didn't argue just added to the evidence.  
  
"Call me if you can get anything." He told Bonnie, Kitt made a rude noise that clearly stated 'in your dreams'.  
  
"...Or not" He added looking at Kitt startled. Bonnie smiled.  
  
"Someone has to take care of you. So he's taking over since you won't" Bonnie chuckled looking over at Michael.  
  
"Alright! I surrender I'm going sleep now" Michael muttered throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Good" The others said as Michael rolled his eyes walking into the living quarters.  
  
"He's gotten closer." The figure murmured from the shadows, Nicolas growled.  
  
"Kill him, I don't care how. Use one of the explosives if you have to."  
  
"As you wish" The shadows dark amusement caused even Nicolas to shiver.  
  
BRRIIINNNGG!! BRINNGG!! That blasted phone.  
  
"Gah!" Michael groaned as he looked wearily at the clock. 9:46, he blinked. Great he slept longer than he had intended. BRINNGG! Michael stuffed his head in the pillow not wanting to get up. A minute later he heard faintly Devon talking to the caller. Michael was about to go back to sleep when Devon knocked on the door then came in.  
  
"General Smithson just called, he said that he found a card in the rubble when they were clearing it out. 'Jamison warehousing'. One of his platoon leaders went to check but never checked in." Devon explained, Michael took a moment to register this then shot out of bed shirtless and started trying to find a clean one. Devon shook his head as he left Michael to it.  
  
Barely five minutes later, Kitt and Michael were rocketing towards Jamison warehousing. ------------------------------------------------------  
  
"He's coming." The figure in he shadows purred.  
  
"Good, are the men ready?" Nicolas smirked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Excellent" Icy eyes glowed with anticipation.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Pal what do you see?" Murmured Michael looking through Kitt's windshield.  
  
"Abandoned buildings that I can't scan in." Kitt answered plaintively.  
  
"You can't?" Michael blinked.  
  
"They seem to have lead in the structure. I can't penetrate it. Also the spaces between the warehouses can't fit me, even in ski mode. I can't go with you. But, Michael I have a feeling this is a trap..."  
  
"Me too, the only way for you to come is to crash through the wall. That'd alert any attackers. That means you'll have to stay here as back up." Michael muttered thoughtfully.  
  
"But then I can't protect you" Kitt pointed out worriedly.  
  
"If I run into trouble, I'll call you and you can come crashing through a wall to save me." Michael smirked.  
  
"I guess I have no choice" Kitt sighed, he didn't like this idea at all. Michael patted the dash as he slipped out of the cabin and towards the small alley between the warehouses.  
  
Michael looked around; a pickup truck was parked having come through one of the warehouses it seemed because one roll doors was open. The four buildings around him made a patio big enough for a semi without a trailer. Michael stepped out into the open not seeing anything, fully intending to check out the open warehouse. Hell broke loose.  
  
Gunshots rang out loud and clear as Michael ducked behind the pickup truck. The bullets rang against its left side ripping it apart, it seemed. Michael ducked and brought his comlink to his face.  
  
"Kitt! Where are they?!" He yelled into the comlink, hoping his partner had found him.  
  
"I can't pinpoint them Michael! There's too much interference!" Kitt exclaimed stressed.  
  
"Great!" Michael groaned ducking more as another round of bullets pinged into the pickups hide. Then all was silent.  
  
"Pal? Why did the-" He was suddenly cut off as he was lifted of the ground with a wave of pure scorching heat and the roar of something exploding. The pickup truck was lifted onto two tires leaning dangerously from the force. Its mangled body bent in less then a few seconds.  
  
Michael landed on his stomach roughly. He pulled his right knee up under him so he could push himself forward seeing that he was in danger of being shot. Right then the pickup finally teetered and flipped onto his left leg that was still outstretched before he could move forward. Michael screamed as his leg was crushed, he didn't know he had screamed a name before his voice gave out and he fainted from pain.  
  
"Michael! MICHAEL?!?" Kitt cried as he heard his partner scream his name. He ignited his engine and drove to where the comlink said his fallen partner was. He hoped he wasn't too late.  
  
Erupting through the walls he found his partner pinned by the truck. If he didn't get out from it soon, the weight that's probably cutting off circulation will destroy Michael's leg. Kitt saw much to his horror the gunman aiming to finish what they had started.  
  
"No!" Kitt slammed himself in between the bullets and his partner as he shot his laser at the weapons. The gunmen smartly retreated with burned hands. When Kitt scanned and was sure they were gone he maneuvered himself on the other side of the pickup. How was he going to do this?!  
  
Inspiration struck as he aimed his grappling hook at the driver window. Firing the grappling hook it caught on the inside of the door, catching on the frame. Kitt pulled, praying as the truck slowly, with groans of tortured metal was lifted off of Michael. With the truck securely away from his partner Kitt detangled himself and called the paramedics and the semi, after seeing nasty burns all over his partners back 


	3. Finally this tale is told

------------------------------ Semi-------------------------------------------------------

Devon put the phone down looking over at Bonnie.  
  
"Michael's injured, he's on the way to the hospital. According to Kitt the injuries aren't overly life threatening. Anything on the license plate check?"  
  
"Great. And so far not-" Bonnie stopped short as something popped up on the screen, quickly she opened it.  
  
Bonnie's eyes lit up as she got the results from the license plate check on the truck, the company it belonged to matched the key.  
  
"Burton's Trucking and warehousing" Bonnie grinned looking over at Devon, then back at the computer screen.  
  
"Owned by Jason Durant, currently deceased... Gotcha." Bonnie nodded. Devon looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Well then, no need to send Michael in, the authorities have enough proof from the cleared video. I'll call now." Bonnie smiled up at him.  
  
"Won't he be happy." Bonnie grinned.  
  
------------------------------ Nevada State Hospital ------------------------------  
  
"Ugh..." Michael groaned as he opened his eyes. The harsh glare of fluorescent lighting stabbed his eyes, after reflecting of the linoleum floor. Obviously he was on his stomach. A familiar beep of his comlink made him reach for the contraption on the night table next to the bed.  
  
"Michael? Are you alright?" Kitt asked softly, worried.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" Michael's voice sounded disgustingly exhausted and hoarse, even to his ears.  
  
"...You got blown up" Kitt sighed, Michael grinned.  
  
"What wording, amazing pal!" Michael teased his voice getting slightly stronger.  
  
"I'll get back at you for that later a nurse is coming." Kitt sounded smug. Michael raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Coward" Michael teased.  
  
"No it's called a 'tactical retreat' as they say." Kitt sniped. Michael rolled his eyes as a young nurse walked in with a clipboard.  
  
"Well, you're awake. Did yourself pretty good this time according to the records. Got a couple of third degree burns -small- but a skin graph is being taken from a donor for them. And the rest are second degree burns. Your leg however had one hairline fracture and a compound fracture; we already went in and put it in place." The nurse told him, not looking up from her clipboard, blond hair falling into green eyes.  
  
"Thank you, miss" Michael smiled, the nurse looked up and away shyly, smiling when she saw Michael's dazzling smile.  
  
"How cute you have a dimple" Michael teased, the nurse nodded embarrassed at the attention.  
  
"Thank you, the doctor will be with you in a moment" The nurse walked out. Michael grinned at that, then looked at his bandaged and braced leg wincing. The Doctor walked in shaking his head.  
  
"Mr. Knight, how many times do I get to see you whenever you're in Nevada?" He teased.  
  
"Hmmm, good question. Are you implying you don't like my company?" Michael joked back.  
  
"I would like it if you weren't hurt and raising a ruckus to get out of the hospital. How's Kitt?" A soft beep answered him.  
  
"I'm fine Dr. Landes" Kitt politely answered, Dr. Landes nodded.  
  
"Good to hear. After the skin graph and some cleaning Michael can go rest in the semi until you get back to the mansion, Devon told me this and so I trust that you'll listen to me this time?" Dr Landes asked, well ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" Michael sighed as Dr. Landes walked out.  
  
"Michael" Kitt spoke up after Michael was alone.  
  
"Yes Kitt?"  
  
"Bonnie cleared the video, the plates were tracked to 'Burtons Trucking and warehousing' thirty miles from Newton army base"  
  
"So that's were that key goes too! Good work tell Bonnie thanks for me"  
  
"Done, Devon contacted the authorities, the one behind it was a man named 'Nicolas' he had help."  
  
"He did?" Michael muttered.  
  
"Obviously they weren't expecting to be found, General Smithson was the helper, he left the clues so you could rat out Nicolas and let him take the stolen explosives to the border and be sold while you were unaware. General Smithson is being charged with attemped murder, manslaughter, treason and theft, possibly more. Nicolas attested to everything. They'll be in court August 17. The explosives were residing in the warehouse where they were arrested. All the proof is right there."  
  
"Never would have thought. He called to trick everyone he was the victim" Michael mused.  
  
"Exactly, now you only have to write the report." Kitt teased. Michael groaned in displeasure.  
  
"Great." Michael looked up as Bonnie and Devon walked in.  
  
"Hi!" Michael grinned looking at his visitors.  
  
"Hello, doctor said you'd be ready in twenty minutes to go. Case closed your resting" Bonnie smirked.  
  
"Oh and Michael?" Kitt pointed out Michael looked at the comlink.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You jinxed yourself" It took a moment to sink in then Michael started laughing, with everyone in the vicinity staring at him like he was nuts.


End file.
